The Game: Fairy Tail Version
by blackblade444
Summary: The newest version of my story, The Game. This time it follows a novelist and his rather odd relationship with four other guys, Loke, Jellal, Hibiki, and Lyon. Of course, though, everyone has their secrets, but what do these mean have in store for Gray?
1. Author's NoteIntro

Author Note:

Hello my dear readers,

If you happen to reading this then yes you are correct this is another version of, _The Game_. Except this time around it will be the fairy tail version. I love this anime and manga, so I went with it. I know it will be my first Fairy Tail related story, but I hope it turns out good. This is also going to be AU/Yaoi centered with a seme-uke, Gray. I mean let's face it the people I paired him up with could be versatile. Here are the stories I have planned for this version of, _The Game._

Spirit Game: Loke/Gray

-Probably going to twenty-five chapters long

Host Game: Hibiki/Gray

-Will be exactly fifteen chapters long. (Interesting pairing here! XD)

Heaven's Game: Jellal/Gray

-Will be exactly fifteen chapters long

Freeze Game: Lyon/Gray

-Will be twenty chapters long.

Sorry but their will be no Natsu/Gray in this story, and that is mainly due to me not being a big fan of that pairing. No offense to any of you Gray/Natsu fans though. It's just that these guys with Gray will equal some very hot, dirty, rough, and kinky lemons. I know Jellal and Gray is one of the odd pairings too, but I think it would be fun to write. No need to worry either Gray will still strip without cause!

The plot will develop as each story goes, but it really centralizes around a modeling agency, zoos, and a cooking show. This should be very interesting. I hope you guys enjoy!

~Blackblade444


	2. Spirit Game: Kokoro No Junsuina::

Spirit Game: Chapter One: Kokoro No Junsuina

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters.

Pairing: Loke/Gray

-x-

A low groan escaped the slightly parted lips of the figure that lay in the bed in the center of the big master bedroom. The man turning over on his side to shield himself from the rays of sunlight that filtered through the room. A minute later, the loud buzzing of his alarm went off-causing him to turn once more facing the sunlight, and with a sleepy grunt he slammed his hand down onto the clock. Of course, to reach his alarm clock he had to reach over another sleeping figure, and then he proceeded to turn the alarm off.

With a groan a pair of dark black eyes opened looking up at the white ceiling above him. Dark blue locks of hair splayed out along the pillow, and with a sigh he turned his head slightly to the side to see that spiky orange hair of his boyfriend, and those orange locks were going in every other direction. Gray Fullbuster simply let a small smile grace his face, and that smile turned mischievous as he saw that his lover was laying on his side-leaving that creamy skin of his neck openly exposed for the taking.

Sitting up as slowly as he could he let his right hand scratch at his bare chest, and the white and blue sheets pulled around his bare waist. Some of the sheets falling lower exposing a nude hip a bit, and he let out a quiet hiss of displeasure as he felt pain shoot up his back. That was the last time he was going to let his boyfriend be that rough with him, and lifting his free left hand he let his fingers brush against the orange haired model's bare arm.

Gray scooting over in the bed slightly and leaning down to where he could rest his head on his lover's shoulder, and letting his lips brush against the tanned neck of his boyfriend he let out a small chuckle of amusement. He had to admit to himself though, he was glad that Loke was such a deep sleeper because he wouldn't have been able to do this if he weren't. He also had figured out after a year of being with the model that he wasn't exactly a morning person. Feeling a bit more confident in the fact that he wouldn't get caught he allowed himself to let his tongue trail down Loke's neck, and he continued this alternating between nipping at the creamy skin, but froze when he felt the bed shift. *Oh crap," he thought, dark hued eyes widening a fraction of an inch.

"Hm, what are you up to Gray?" Loke asked, his voice clearly showing how tired he was, and he didn't even bother turning over to look at Gray-knowing full well what his lover had been doing just moments before he had spoken up. "Ya know I didn't tell you to stop," the orange haired man murmured. Finally, after a moment of silence and no reply from Gray he turned over a pair of dark blue eyes locking onto dark grey ones. "Oh come on Gray you were so confident a minute ago. What happened to my exhibitionist of a boyfriend? That's just cruel you know leaving me high and dry like that-getting me all worked up when I just wake up," Loke murmured, clearly teasing his blue haired lover.

Gray was about to say something, but he suddenly found himself pinned down to the bed with a wide grinning Loke above him. The bed sheets hanging low on the model's hips, and if he moved a bit more they'd fall revealing as Gray would put it 'that perfectly delectable ass'. "Loke, we both have to get ready-no time this morning," he said, almost growling. To no avail, though, the model above him just chuckled lightly leaning down to nip at Gray's ear.

The orange haired male grinning as he felt Gray shiver beneath him, "I already told you, baby. You teased me this morning, so you need to pay. If I can't have you right now the least you could do was blow me. Is that to much to ask," Loke said, reaching with his left hand to grasp one of Gray's hand in aforementioned hand, and he brought his lover's hand down to his semi-erect member, and he let out a muffled moan as tan fingers curled around his now throbbing erection. The muffled moans due to him burying his face into the dark haired boy's neck, and he found his hands running down that defined torso, over those rock hard abs of Gray's, and he smirked lightly into the man's neck as he felt tiny bristles of hair brush under his fingertips- letting him know that he was near his goal.

He growled his hand clenching into a fist on Gray's stomach as he heard his cell phone go off. The ringtone, _" Gee," _by Girl's Generation ringing loudly throughout their room, and with some very colorful language he got off of his boyfriend sliding over to the side of the bed, and reaching over to the nightstand he grabbed the phone from where it rested. Dark blue eyes looking over who was calling him, and with a sigh he flipped the phone open, "This better be important, Aeries," he grumbled, running a hand through those tousled orange spikes.

Aeries was Loke's manager at the modeling company he was contracted with the name of said company being, The Fairy Tail Modeling Agency. Gray had had a chance to meet the overly shy girl before, and he could only guess every other word she was saying was along the lines of, _"….I'm sorry….I'm sorry,"_ and so on and so forth. Hearing the phone snap shut he turned his head to look at Loke, but seeing as his orange haired lover was still naked and standing in his full glory his dark hued eyes strayed, so now he was looking at Loke's perfect ass. "Let me guess you have to be in earlier then expected, right? Man, if I didn't know any better I'd think Erza is trying to kill you guys," he chuckled, swinging his legs over the bed, and with another chuckle he walked towards the connecting bathroom.

-x-

Gray let out a content sigh as the hot water of the shower hit his back along with the rest of his body. His hair wet getting matted to his face, and hearing the door to the bathroom open he looked up. Poking his head out from behind the shower curtain he smirked as he saw Loke already dressed, and fixing his hair to give it the natural spiky look.

The model wearing a pair of beige cargo pants, black flip flops, a white muscle shirt that hugged every curve of Loke's muscular torso, and a black leather jacket hugged his shoulders. The familiar pair of tinted yet clear shades that Loke usually wore resting on the countertop beside the sink, and feeling eyes on him he turned to see Gray looking at him, "See something you like, Gray?" Loke asked, grinning mischievously as he walked over to the shower, and literally picking up the younger man in his arms, and setting the wet male on the toilet seat. Loke resting his hands on Gray's slickened hips, and he found himself licking his lips.

"L-Loke, what are you doing?" the dark haired boy asked, the realization clicking in his head seconds later, and he blushed furiously, "Really you are going to do that? I thought you had to leave, and the other fact we shouldn't do this is because I am still soaking wet!" Gray growled, of course that would not deter Loke from his pleasure of the morning.

"I'm doing this because I want to, babe," Loke murmured, trailing kisses down Gray's neck, and his right hand was already stroking his lover's member to hardness, and he chuckled softly when he heard the man above him hiss. The model deciding to relieve his lover due too almost getting kicked in the groin, so he just let the fun continue, and then he took Gray completely into his mouth.

-x-

*Oh crap,* Loke thought as he walked into the agency building, and he tried to be sneaky about it. Pleasuring or rather giving Gray the annual morning blowjob had taken longer then he had expected it o, and that was mostly due to gray returning the favor. He just had to be quick enough to get to Aeries office without getting caught by-.

"LOKE!" an angry voice boomed from the front desk, and he cringed at the sound of the woman's voice. Turning around slowly he just gave off a nervous chuckle rubbing the back of his head a he looked at the woman. "You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago, so do you want to explain why you were late?" the redhead asked, her hair tied back into a pony tail, and those dark brown eyes were zeroed in on him, and him alone. "On second thought I honestly don't care why you were late because it most likely has to do with Gray. You're already missing the beginning of the showcase, and might I add that you're supposed to be in it. I'd get that pretty boy ass of yours outside to the showcase building, and get ready; or rather you're only missing the introductions. I can't even believe that Jellal got here earlier then you, and he is single," Erza said, shaking her head., turning her gaze back to Loke she just scowled, "What in the hell are you still doing here!" she barked.

The orange haired model just let out a manly squeal before he ran from the main building. Loke taking off in a full sprint and along the way he grabbed his phone from his jeans pocket. Smirking to himself he typed quickly sending off the text to Gray before he reached the building.

-x-

He slammed his hand down onto his desk in his office-today was not turning out as well as he expected it to be. A cough from his door catching his attention, and standing or rather leaning in the doorway was a tall man with spiky blond hair, who winked at him those black eyes glimmering with amusement, and he wore a simple black suit. "Someone doesn't look very happy," the man said, strutting into the office to come to a stop in front of the desk, "I can tell because you're only two hours into the work day, and your shirt and jacket have magically disappeared," Hibiki said, taking a seat on the edge of the desk.

"GAH! WHAT IN THE HELL?"Gray cursed looking down his body, and Hibiki was right he had removed his jacket and shirt without knowing earlier during the day. He ran a hand through his blue hair glaring lightly at the blond haired male, "Hibiki seriously give me the shirt off your back. I really don't feel like looking for my shirt right now," he said.

Hibiki smirked walking back over to the door to Gray's office shutting the door. "If you want my shirt ya know what you have to do for it," the blond stated, a devious smirk playing along the corner of his lips. He laughed as he saw Gray's face visibly go pale, and he just started to unbutton his shirt-rather slowly in that matter to be exact. "I'd never have you cheat on Loke," Hibiki chuckled, shrugging out of both his shirt and jacket, and throwing the pale blue dress shirt at Gray.

The novelist just let out a sigh of relief as he caught the shirt in his right hand, "Thanks Hibiki. Is there something you needed?" he asked, slipping the shirt on. Hearing his phone vibrate he picked up off the corner of his desk flipping it open, and he smirked as he read the message.

"It can wait until you get back," Hibiki stated as he buttoned up his jacket. "If you don't get going now you're going to be late, Gray," he stated, opening the door and proceeding to walk out. Gray simply stood up from his desk smirking lightly- he could always count on Hibiki to cover for him whenever a 'Loke' issue as they were now called came up.

-x-

As soon as Loke had reached the backstage area he was suddenly glomped by a woman who was about four inches shorter then him. "Oh my god you actually made it before the show started Loke," the brunet haired woman said, releasing the orange haired male from her grasp, and smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt she wore.

"You really had her worried, Loke. Aeries was about to spontaneously combust because you hadn't shown up yet. I mean she was running around like a crazed girl looking for you. She even had the courage to see me naked when she walked into my room earlier looking for you," a blue haired male stated, walking past the pair. The man walking passed them none other then the very famous, Jellal Fernandes, his subtly spiky blue hair and the tattoo under the right side of his face set him apart from the other models.

Loke just grinned scratching the back of his head nervously, "I hear this line of clothing is called 'Chocolate Love'? If the clothes are really made out of chocolate then I might be out of a job from the weight gain," the model said, giving off a laugh as he walked over towards the rack of clothes. Dark blue eyes looking over at Jellal who sported no shirt but a dark black sweatshirt covered his muscular torso, and a pair of dark brown swim trunks to match the hoodie, but they had white trimming along the edges. "Well doesn't Jellal look sexy," he cooed lightly, teasing the blue haired male playfully, but all he got from said male as a response was a light glare. His eyes looking over at Aeries now, and she just grinned at him before walking out onto to the stage to join Erza in the opening of the show.

His ears perked up as he heard the music begin to play out on stage, and he just smirked. This was as he would put it one of the best parts about his job. "You need to go and get ready Loke," Jellal said tiredly, already shedding the dark black hoodie, and revealing that firm muscled torso "Let's just get this over with," the blue haired male sighed, walking over towards the entrance that led onto the stage.

"Perk up there Jellal you might get wrinkles if you don't," Loke joked the orange haired model getting towed away by one of the showcase assistants, and they were throwing him into the first outfit for the show he would were.

"Let the show begin," the blue haired model sighed.

-x-

Ending A/N:

Okay so this is my first Fairy Tail fic and I know that the characters are ooc, but that is why it is a fanfiction. I hope it turned out good anyways, and if anybody flames me for Gray and the others being out of characters they really need to look up the definition of a fanfiction. Yes as mentioned in the author note before this chapter there will be many pairing with Gray as apart of The Game itself.

Yes, I know that some of the pairing is odd such as Jellal/Gray and Hibiki/ Gray, but hey I deem this anime needs more yaoi, and it shall have more yaoi. I also see these pairings as being nosebleed worthy! I hope you guys enjoy, and I hope you guys all review.

PLEASE REVIEW!

~Blackblade444


	3. Spirit Game: Shotaimu::

Spirit Game: Chapter Two: Shotaimu

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters.

Pairing: Loke/Gray

-x-

Gray let out a sigh as he reached the showcase building where they were holding the show, and he wasn't surprised to see that the entire place was practically filled-to where people were forced to be squished against the runway. Sometimes having a boyfriend that was a celebrity had its perks, but then it also had its negative points. One point being the drooling little fan girls that wanted to get their slutty hands all over _his _Loke for example , and running a hand across his forehead he wiped away the perspiration that accumulated there.

"Fullbuster-san," the shy female voice caught his attention, and turning his head barely a fraction of an inch he caught Aeries giving him a small smile out of the corner of his eye. "I'm glad you could make it to the show today. I'm sure Loke will be happy you came," the brunet said sweetly, "If you follow me I'll take you to your seat," she said, even, though, it was quite hard to hear her over the loud music that played through out the room.

The blue haired novelist just followed the short and petite woman as she weaved in and out of the crowd coming to a stop at the section marked off as 'reserved'. "So Aeries, what kinds of clothing or rather revealing clothing will Loke be wearing this time?" Gray asked, as she pulled back the rope to let him in, and to his surprise she blushed profusely.

She just looked down at her feet before coming up to meet his dark eyed gaze and she gave him her best smile trying to hide the fact that she was nervous. "T-The clothing line is called, 'Chocolate Love,' I d-don't get why they call it that, b-but it is rather revealing. I-I know Loke is going to have to wear nothing but swim trunks that have a zipper to release the legs, and it creates a…..a-a Speedo," she said, going quiet after she said the last part.

To her surprise Gray's mouth was hanging open, "A Speedo really I hope the fashion designer knows that Loke is as straight as a circle, and has no chance with him," the blue haired male stated, jealousy clear as he spoke. Aeries quickly bid her farewell before running off to the stage, "Looks like I'm going to have to embarrass myself again because of him," he groaned, taking a seat.

Onyx colored eyes drifting over towards the stage, and he shrunk back in his seat as he was being glared at by the redhead at the podium to the left side of the catwalk. Shaking her head once Erza turned her attention the crowd before she began to speak, "Hello and welcome to the twenty-ten, Japan Magic Showcase. Today you will be viewing some of the new and hottest fashions from, Cana Alberona, Lucy Heartifila, and the one and only Mirajane who will be modeling herself. The three aforementioned designers coming on to do a collab project known as the new line, 'Chocolate Love'. Now sit back and enjoy the showcase," Erza said, her voice hinting at how bored she was, and with the closing lines she left the stage with the rest of the managers following her, and the music resumed to play-ear splitting loud music.

-x-

Sitting behind the curtain Loke just watched as the girls began strutting their stuff as they made their way down the catwalk. Each wearing a unique bikini or one piece suit that belonged to the line, and of course all the guys started going wild when they saw the one and only, Mirajane walk down the catwalk. The woman dressed in a two piece black and white checkered bikini, with a towel wrapped around her neck.

"Alright Mr. Leo time go and wow them!" one of the stage hands said, a huge blush on her face as she looked Loke over. The woman almost fainting as the orange haired model sent her one of his dashing winks, and signature smiles. Chuckling to himself he walked over towards the entrance to the catwalk with Jallel followed closely behind him.

With one last glance at the still blushing stagehand he broke the curtain separating the area, and he just put on his signature 'wow me' smirk as he walked out onto the runway. His chest bared to show off that the muscles that rippled beneath the skin, and he was smirking as he felt eyes practically roasting him alive. If it weren't for all the girls drooling over him then it was the men wishing they had his washboard abs. The model wearing nothing more then a pair of black swim trunks that had brown zippers near his hips, and he just lowered his glasses an inch or two to send a mischievous wink out to the crowd.

Jallel wearing a fake smile of his own as he made his way down the runway, and said blue haired model wore an open flannel silver shirt with gold studs, and a pair of skin tight black and brown jeans that were ripped near the hips. His eyes sweeping over the crowd to land on that familiar tuft of dark blue hair, *Looks like Loke's toy showed up,* he thought.

-x-

Gray just watched Loke walk out onto stage confident as ever, and of course his eyes weren't on the clothes they were running over his exposed chest. He let out a small growl of irritation as he heard the girls scream. And turning to glare at them he'd obviously missed something because the crowd was screaming like a horde of banshees.

As dark eyes refocused on his lover, though, his mouth fell open and he just stared at the man he dare call 'boyfriend'. Loke stood there grinning at him from where he stood, and swinging around in his hands were the pair of pant legs that went with the swim trunks, and that only leaving said man in a dark black Speedo. The orange haired model winking at him before walking his return way back to the stage, and of course after that little move all hell decided to break loose.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw fans break past the barricades that the stagehands had placed up prior to the show, and as he watched the fan girls and guys run onto the stage he just shot up from his seat to go towards the stage himself. Of course as he was about two strides away from the steps that led up to the stage he was pulled back by a strong hand. "Where in the hell do you thing you're going, Fullbuster!" Erza screamed, her dark brown eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Well, if you took two seconds to look I was going to go, and throw off all the girls before they could get their grimy little paws all over my boyfriend! What in the hell are you doing, Erza? You should be stopping them!" he yelled, equally as loud at her.

Taken aback by Gray's outburst the redhead just shrunk back a bit, "We're dealing with it as we speak. This is just great the police are going to get involved, and I'm going to lose my job! Just hurry up and get you and your pretty boy out of here before I change my mind," she said, sighing as she ran back up to the steps to help the other managers fend off raging fans.

The dark blue haired man chuckled lightly to himself. He felt accomplished having one a small argument against the nasty tempered redhead. With a grunt he hoisted himself up the stair as fast as his legs could carry him, and he heard some of the fans yelling at him, but shrugged it off as he made his way backstage.

"What are you doing back here?" the voice and sudden question caught Gray off guard, and turning to look over his shoulder he looked he saw Jallel that had his arms firmly crossed over his chest. "If you're looking for Loke he is in his dressing room, and I am quite surprised that none of the fans have made it completely backstage yet," he said, seeing how confused Gray looked he simply pointed with his right index finger, "His room is that way," the blue haired model stated, before he himself walked back out onto stage to help the girls fend off the rest of the mob as best he could. Gray just gave a shrug of his shoulders before he veered left down the hallway.

He growled as he saw a couple of giggling girls run past him- pure delight on their faces as they skipped down the hall. Were these women just trying to make him angry, today? God damn it Loke, you just had to pull a stunt like that didn't you, Gray thought as he skidded to a halt- a mob of girls standing in front of Loke's door. Obviously, they weren't trying very hard to corral these crazy fans.

"Get the hell out of my way," the dark haired man snapped.

-x-

"_Get the hell outta my way!"_

Loke's ears perked up as he heard that familiar voice and he had just gotten done slipping back into his jeans when he heard the yell. _"God fucking damn it, I said get outta the way!"_ Yup that was definitely Gray's voice he was hearing outside his door, and he let a small chuckle slip as he heard some of the girls outside his door whimper. The orange haired model wondering how long it would take for his dark blue haired lover to beat down his door, and a small smile quirked up on the corner of his lips, _"Loke, open this damn door, NOW!"_ he heard the other man yell, a hard pounding sound resonating from the vibrating door.

Blue eyes just glimmered with amusement as he placed his tinted sunglasses on the top of his head as he made his way over to the door. Swinging the door open with his left hand he literally caught the stumbling Gray in his right arm. The screaming resuming as he looked at the crowd of women that stood outside his door, "Sorry ladies but I'm off the market, but if ya want my autograph then ya might want to wait until this mess had been cleared up," he said. With that said he closed the door using his left foot to do so, and once the two were safely inside he laughed.

Gray just grunted as he was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor, "What in the hell is wrong with you, Loke? I don't get what is so funny either," the dark blue haired male grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. His dress shirt- borrowed from Hibiki, was torn in several places due to the crazed girls, and letting out a sigh stood up, and dusted off his dress pants. When he looked back at his boyfriend again he couldn't help but gulp at the predatory gaze that was directed at him.

"Ya know it's not fair now! Those crazy fans of mine got to undress ya before I did," the orange haired model purred, coming up to wrap his arms around Gray's waist. "I think I wanna take my turn undressing you now," Loke said, his fingers already unbuttoning the tattered shirt the shorter male wore. A shiver running down his spine as he felt those cold fingers caress his bare skin, "Just think of all the things I could do to ya, and no one here to hear ya scream my name. It could possibly take them half the day to clean this place up," he said, the dark haired male letting out a small moan as he felt teeth nip at his neck, and unconsciously he let his eyes closed as he let one hand thread through that orange mane.

Dark black eyes shot open, though, after the realization sunk into his head. "Loke, we're not having sex in your dressing room!" he said, pushing the model away from him, "Can I just borrow one of your shirts, so we can get out of here," he snapped.

Loke just chuckled placing a small kiss on his lover's cheek before walking over to his closet. After about five minutes of rummaging through his closet Loke grinned as he pulled out a plain silver muscle shirt, and he tossed it over his shoulder at Gray. "Wait, aren't you going to have to go back to work? You can't wear that can you?" he asked.

"Not like I will be wearing it for long anyways. God knows that sometime during the day my shirt will magically disappear, so no worries there," Gray said, shrugging his shoulders absentmindedly. "Anyway, I think you have the rest of the day off, so let's go get some lunch," he said, offhandedly. A small chuckle slipped passed Loke's lips as he watched his boyfriend walk towards the door, and with a small smile the model followed him.

The two walking out of the dressing room two minutes later due to Gray peeking his head out the door to see that the fan girls had magically vanished, and with a sigh of relief he opened the door fully so he could walk out, but he jumped as he heard a female voice from behind him. "Loke-chan, Erza-san says you can take the rest of the day off because she has a lot of work to do, and Aeries says 'Have a good day,'" one of the stagehands said as the passed by she came up from behind the two. Loke just nodded at her before sending her his signature smile, and the two left shortly after that.

-x-

"Welcome to the Mongolia Grill," a somewhat solemn voice said, the pair glancing up to see a man maybe about in his early twenties greet them as they walked into the tiny restaurant. Loke and Gray having gone straight from the modeling company, down a couple of blocks, and turning right they found themselves at one of their favorite places to eat. "Is it just the two of you that will be dining?" the man asked, already pulling two menus from the holder, but a charming smile was on his face.

Gray just nodded in response to the host's question, but caught himself staring a little more at the man's hair then anything else. How odd that a guy would be born with pinkish red hair, the novelist thought to himself as he followed the man with Loke by his side. The man was very well built and in his opinion the man would be very hot, and he would totally tap that if he weren't in a good relationship with the man beside him.

The pink haired man coming to a stop at a near by booth, and setting the menus on the table he stepped to the side allowing them access to sit down. "Alright we're all set here, so your waiter will be with you momentarily, and don't hesitate to call me if ya need anything," the host said, giving Gray from what he could tell a playful wink.

"What are you in the mood for babe because I'm treating you this afternoon," Loke said, picking up a menu, and opening it. The two continuing to chat as they waited for their waiter, and Gray suddenly became stiff as he recognized a familiar voice that he wish he hadn't have.

"Gray…."

-x-

Ending A/N:

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger anyone! I hope this chapter came out okay, and I want you guys to really enjoy this story. If anyone can guess who it is then I will give you a special treat! Yes, crazy fan girls and guys ruined the show, but hey I can't control what happens- or can I? Anyway please enhoy and review!

PLEASE REVIEW!

~blackblade444


	4. Spirit Game: Odoroki::

Spirit Game: Chapter Four: Odoroki

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters.

-x-

"Gray…"

Dark hued eyes widened as he heard that familiar voice and he bit hard on his bottom lips as he felt the footsteps stop in front of their table. Loke being the very personable type of guy he was just turned his head to the side to look at the man with a wide smile on his face. "Gray," the man at their table said once more, finally tearing his gaze away from the wooden table he look up meeting dark blue eyes, and he just shrunk back as he felt the hatred radiate off the man.

That spiky silver hair that seemed to spike off into one direction, a charming and yet fake smile on his masculine face, and the waiter wore nothing but a simple pear of black dress pants, a white button down dress shirt, and a black apron tied around his waist. "Nice to see you again, Gray? Who would this guy be?" the silver haired male, who looked to be nothing more then twenty years of age asked. "I'm, Lyon and I will be your server this afternoon, by the way," he tacked onto the end of his previous statement.

The dark blue haired male just stifled a shudder that threatened to run down his spine, and turning his attention to Loke he felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. "Nice to see you too, Lyon," was all he could say to the man, subtly reaching out and grasping one of Loke's hands in both of his. Lyon merely scoffing as he watched this, "This is my boyfriend, Loke. It really is a shame you've never heard of him- he is a famous model after all," Gray said, bringing his lover's hand up to his mouth, and turning it open he placed a kiss on the orange haired man's palm. Giving off a chuckle directed at Lyon he turned his attention to the silver haired man, and his eyes basically saying 'Put that in your pipe and blow it!'

Brushing off the public display of affection the waiter merely reached into his back pocket pulling out a notepad, and a pen along with it. "Have you guys decided what you want to drink yet, or what you would like to order?" Lyon asked, in that usual snarky like tone.

"Coca-cola please and that will be all for me," Loke said, not missing the surprising look on Gray's face, "I'm not really hungry because I had something to snack on back at work before the show, but you get anything you want," the orange haired model said, squeezing his lover's hand with the hand Gray still held.

Gray just sighed letting his fingers run over and over again on Loke's palm, "Same drink as him and how about a baked potato. Hold the chives and the sour cream, though, and extra everything else," he said, momentarily stopping his ministrations on his boyfriend's hand to hand the agitated looking Lyon the menus.

"Alright then, I'll be back with your drinks in a minute, and your food should be out in about thirty minutes," with that said, Lyon turned on his heels walking away from the table. Once their waiter was gone Loke turned fully around in his seat to face Gray, and the younger man just continued looking at the table below them. Here come all the question, the dark haired man thought.

The orange haired man placing his sunglasses down on their table, and he reached over to rest his free hand on top of Gray's. "You know that guy from somewhere?" he asked, receiving no response, and as he continued to watch his dark haired lover continue play with his hand- it made him worry more, "Gray, are you all right?" Loke asked, concern lacing his words as he spoke.

A soft chuckle just slipped past the man's lips, and he looked up placing that small smile back on his face. "Lyon is my not really brother and ex-boyfriend to be exact. We were adopted by a woman named Ur around the time we were both ten years old. She passed away due to cancer when we were fifteen, and he somehow found a way to blame me-inevitably breaking us up for good," Gray said. Those dark hued eyes closing as he spoke, but he felt a reassuring squeeze on his hands which made him chuckle, "Look at me getting all sentimental over crap that happened in the past," he said, laughing a bit more.

The two talked a bit more as they waited for their food, and Gray was sipping lightly on the drink Lyon had brought them minutes earlier, "Here you are Gray," Lyon said, setting down the plate with his food on it before briskly walking off. Loke just giving the man's retreating back a light glare. His blue yes drifting over to the potato that was oozing with cheese and butter, and he found himself licking his lips at the sight.

Noticing eyes staring at him or rather his food Gray just looked up to see a drooling Loke, and he hadn't noticed a string of cheese hanging from his lips. "See something you like because you're drooling all over the table, Loke," he said. He was taken aback, though, as he felt hands grasp the side of his face, and roughly pulling him forward his lips were soon against his boyfriends. "Gah, what in the hell is wrong with you, Loke!" Gray asked breaking the kiss and staring wide eyed at the grinning model before him.

"You had a piece of cheese hanging from your lips, and I thought I would help you clean it up," Loke said innocently, taking another drag on the straw that was still submerged in his caffeinated beverage. "Now come on and eat because I must escort my lovely little kitten back to the office, so he can get his manuscript turned in on time, or the wrath of Juvia will ensue!" the model said, cackling as he said the woman's name, and full out laughed as he saw the pained look cross Gray's face at the mention of her.

Yes, Juvia Loxar who was his editor was a bit on the creepy side. She was rather shy most of the time, but when it came to Gray she went into as he now classified 'stalker mode'. Seriously his editor had gone so far as to break into his place demanding his latest manuscript, and now this would have been okay save the fact that when she did break into his home that one time he was in a rather compromising position with Loke. "look I'm done," he said, his voice suddenly higher then normal, and leaving about sixty bucks on the table even, though, the bill was only about fifteen bucks due to all the drinks. He was feeling generous enough to give Lyon a good tip, and if the silver haired male was nice enough he would tip the host too. "Let's go Loke!" he said, running out the front door, and dragging Loke by the hand with him.

-x-

"HIBIKI, DON"T TELL ME SHE IS HERE YET!" Gray yelled, storming off the elevator with his boyfriend still in town, and not giving his blond haired co-worker to answer the poor editor was run over. Gray slamming the door to his office shut once he was safely in there, and he jumped over his own desk to get to the computer faster.

When Loke felt his hand being released his kind of swayed as he tried to take a couple of step, and eventually found himself falling into a leather chair in the corner of the room. "Gray, never do that again? I think I just lost about ten pounds with that run," he moaned, mostly due to the burning sensation in his legs. The model slouch in the chair and letting his hands rub out the knots in his stomach. "Seriously, though, how much more of that manuscript do you have left to do?" he asked. He didn't receive an answer, though, instead he turned his head as he heard the door open, "Oh, what's up, Hibiki?" the orange haired man asked, a small grin on his face.

Hibiki grinned at him, "Fine and I see you got quite the work out, Loke. Not to mention I just got trampled on by four pairs of feet," the editor said, gesturing with a finger to the foot print mark on his left cheek, "You don't have to work so hard today, gray. Juvia won't be coming in today, and it had something to do with family issue you're safe for now. Now I'm going to go I just thought I would let you know, and try to keep the noise down," Hibiki said, sending a wink at both of them before exiting Gray's office.

Letting out a sigh of relief gray slumped back in his chair, and he just wiped a hand across his forehead. Deciding to leave the document open on his computer he turned in his chair to look at his tired looking boyfriend. "Sorry about making you run like a maniac," he said sheepishly, running the back of his head.

"It's okay I could use the work out, but now I'm curious. What was so important that you had to run to get back here before 'stalker editor' got here?" Loke asked, leaning forward in his chair, and scooting his seat up he rested his arms against the desk. He was surprised when his boyfriend blushed profusely, and this peaked his interest. "Now ya have to tell me with you blushing like that, Gray," he said.

The novelist just tried to hide his blush, but to no avail he was failing miserably at that, "It's a boy love novel." He said softly, too soft for Loke to hear exactly to hear him clearly. Looking up at his boyfriend, who was now holding a hand to his ear, and leaning forward a bit more he sighed, "I said it was a boy love novel, ya happy?" he snapped.

Loke grinned from ear to ear now as he stood up from the chair he was perched in, and slowly making his way around the desk he leaned over the back of Gray's chair to look at the document that sat open on the screen. "A gay novel, wow I never thought you'd actually right your fantasies about me down, and turn it into your next novel. What's it about?" he asked. "This is pretty interesting and damn can you write up a nice and not to mention kinky sex scene," the model said, running his hand absentmindedly through his lover's dark blue locks. "I might have to use some of the ideas later tonight," he said, pulling his eyes away from the screen, so he could focus on Gray, whose face was beat red with embarrassment.

"You're not going to do anything to me that is anywhere related to what I right," he said, leaning back in his chair and letting out a deep breath, but of course his body suddenly went ridged as he felt a pair of arms drape themselves around his shoulders, and a shiver ran down his spine as he felt hands run down his chest making him let out a breathy moan. "What is it with you today, Loke? Are you just being a horn dog for no apparent reason, or am I missing something?" Gray asked, stopping the roaming hands as they tried undoing his belt.

The model just laughed leaning his head down to where his lips where near his lover's ear, "Me being a horn dog, now I take offense to that. I jus happen to be rather horny today, and well I want to relieve myself but you keep stopping me," Loke said, whining the last part, a pout poking the corner of his lips.

Not feeling the arms move from around his shoulders the novelist simply turned in his chair to face his computer. With his boyfriend looming over him he just looked at the world news- seeing as there was no point in working when no one hassled him about it. Most of the news around the world was about the recession in the United States along with other political issues. As he continued to scroll down the page a group of pictures caught his attention. "These are some of the U.S models?" he asked himself, and feeling weight bare down on his right shoulder he momentarily looked up to see Loke resting his head on said shoulder. "Looks like you have some competition, babe," he chuckled.

Loke just looked at the screen in front of him a thoughtful expression crossing his face, "Looks like their coming to Japan for a debut- although I don't see why they would even bother to do that. I mean seriously look at these guys! One of them looks as emo as emo can get, the other has pink hair, and that one looks like a freaking girl!" the model said, pointing at the scream a loud laugh slipping past his lips.

"They have names you know right under the caption if you care to read it. Midnight is the emo looking one according to you," he said his eyes drifting over towards the next man in the photo, and his eyes just stared at the picture for a minute or two, "Loke, that guy look familiar?" he asked, pointing at the pink haired man.

The model simply quirked a brow as he looked at the picture, "Well his name is Natsu- wait a minute isn't that the host at the restaurant? What in the hell is he doing working at a restaurant if he is a soon to be used to be, model?" Loke asked, poking the picture with his index finger. "Heh, Freid sounds German to me, and he still looks like a girl," the model said, chuckling at the picture of the man. Gray just chuckled along with his boyfriend closing the window, and abruptly standing from his se at causing the model behind him to break his grasp, and stumble back a couple of steps. "Well, since Juvia isn't here to harass me today I am leaving early, " he declared, turning on his heels he faced Loke a mischievous grin playing along his lips. "Well, you need to go home because I have some shopping to do, and you can't be there, so see ya at home," the dark haired novelist said, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on the orange haired model's lips.

Ushering Loke along with himself out of the door of his office, and giving a lazy wave to the ever smiling Hibiki the two walk towards the elevators, and all the while Loke just looked confused. What did Gray have to shop for?

-x-

After making sure that Loke was successfully in his car, and out of sight Gray just walked from the parking garage out onto the streets. Whistling a low tune as he walked towards the mall-one of the many place on his 'Living Hell' list, but he was only going because he wanted to get something special for Loke's birthday. It was funny as of next week, Thursday to be precise and surprisingly enough his boyfriend was going to be twenty-two- now two years older then himself.

Said hellhole being only about two blocks away from the office, "I don't know what to get him, though," Gray grumbled, as he continued to walk down the street. Knowing Loke he could always get him a gift, but then there would be the sex, and that was usually his boyfriend's present, but he wanted to change it up this year. Something in the back of his mind also told him that he should expect some new types of foreplay that night- all because he let Loke read that one scene in his book.

The mall being another place that he being a well known novelist for his countless books would be mobbed by fans, and his newest obsession with 'boy love' novel's added to his female fan base. Who knew that two guys getting it on could make women aroused? As he thought about the first gay novel he released entitled, _Scarlet Tears,_ the book being about a lowly demon named Mason that comes to fall in love with two rather handsome men, Roderich and Arthur but he ended up choosing Roderich in the end. The book sold more then two and half million copies, not to mention all the book signings, and the book itself was being turned into a movie. However, though, the producers of the movie had yet to choose the three leads for the film, but the bad part about this deal…was that it was being filmed in America by some old geezer Morkorv. Thinking about it a little more it suddenly clicked…maybe he could get Loke the mian role in the film, but that would require him to actually work-something he didn't like to do.

He obviously lost track of time as he walked thinking to much about the possible idea because he felt something, or rather someone tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. Cola hued eyes refocusing on a pair of girls that stood in front of him-blushing. Books in each of their hands as he looked at them, and then he figured it out that he was a couple of feet away from the entrance to the mall, "Ah, can I help you guys?" he asked.

"U-Um I was wondering if I could get you t-to sign this. I'm one of your biggest fans, M-Mr. Fullbuster," the girl with the long blue haired said, shaking slightly with nervousness. The girl who stood beside her just gave a level headed glare at her friend, and this just made the other girl shake more.

"You need to quit being so weak kneed, Wendy! Everyone is going to walk over you if you continue like this," she said, letting out a huff and crossing her arms over her chest.

Wendy assuming that was the girls name just held the book she had in her hands up to him, Please sign this," she said, a little more confident the before, and she looked over to her companion who still looked like she had smelled something foul. "How was that Charle?" she asked, hoping to get some kind of encouragement from the other girl, but all she got was a shrug of the shoulders.

"No worries I guess I can sign it for ya not a big deal, really," Gray said, taking the book from her hands, and flipping it open to the cover page, and he signed it rather quickly with a line or two, and then that unreadable 'Hollywood signature' of his. His coal hued eyes glancing at the title of the book, and then looking at the girl he hummed lightly, "Aren't you a little young to be reading a book like this?" he asked her, then the shaking began once more.

She just retrieved the book from him as he held it out to her, and she shook her head. "N-No, this book isn't for me- I-I mean I like your books but this one is my adopted nii-chan's birthday. He's turning twenty-one today, and he really likes your books to, and he has all of them except this one," she said, beaming at the novelist.

Gray just chuckled, "Well, I guess that's okay then I was just making sure you weren't reading that kind of material. Tell your brother I said 'happy birthday' alright," he said, ruffling Wendy's hair playfully before walking towards the entrance of the mall.

"T-Thank you," Wendy said, in response he just waved to her lazily before disappearing into the inside of the mall.

-x-

It seemed really odd the way Gray was acting as he was literally pulled to his car by his boyfriend. The model deciding not to dwell on the event then just started dwelling on it as he entering their shared apartment no less then forty-five minutes ago. Now he found himself lazing around in a bathtub full of soapy suds. The warm water coming to a stop at about his neck, and that was mainly due t the fact that he slid down into the water. Blowing the white suds away from his face he just let out a content sigh as he felt the muscles in his back begin to relax.

"Wonder what my little kitten could be buying?" he asked himself, kicking a leg up out of the water to carelessly drape it over his still submerged leg. "Maybe it's my birthday present," he told himself, leaning his head back against the edge of the Jacuzzi styled tub. On the corner of the tub or rather on a small table beside the tub sat his cell phone, so just in case it went off he wouldn't have to get out and get it.

He let out an agitated sigh as his cell phone started ringing- he was supposed to have the day off, and if it was Aeries calling him he was going to be pissed. Growling lowly he reached with his dry right hand grabbing the phone before pushing himself back up in the tub, "Hello."

It was quite on the other end of the line but after a minute or two the person finally began to speak, _"Hey Loke it's Hibiki I was wondering if Gray was at home with ya because we have a major problem,"_ the blond haired editor shrieked, panicking quite literally over the phone.

The orange haired model just cocked his head to the side, "Nah, Gray went out shopping for something, and I dunno when he'll be back. Why do you need him Hibiki?" Loke asked.

"_The problem is that thirty minutes after you guys left Juvia, his freaking crazy editor decided to show up. She is going nuts because she can't find him, and I told her he had gone home for the day because he wasn't feeling well, but the woman doesn't listen to reason. I know Gray hasn't finished the manuscript for his newest novel, and she is pissed,"_ Hibiki said, hearing the woman's name just made a cold shiver run down the older man's spine.

"Actually, he did finish the manuscript," Loke said, a sheepish expression crossing his face, "the reason he hasn't said anything was because he didn't want to give it to her yet. I have the copies of it here with me, so if it will appease her you can stop by and grab one," he said, letting out a small sigh.

"_Really I can come and get one! Oh man Loke I love you man give me fifteen minutes, and I will be there,"_ the blond haired editor said, hanging up the phone. Pressing his 'call end' button he placed the phone back on the table beside the bathtub.

Pulling up the drain in the tub he stood up from the water running a wet hand through his equally wet hair. Those orange locks' matting themselves to his face and his body was covered in soap suds pretty much covering any vital area. Well, he had fifteen minutes before the frazzled Hibiki got here, so might as well go and look for that manuscript. Stepping out of the tub he grabbed a white towel from the rack, and drying himself off- throwing the towel over his shoulder after he was somewhat dry he walked out of the bathroom in his full glory.

The model walking into his bedroom and over to his dresser pulling out a pair of Gray's black boxers from the middle top drawer, and slipping them on, and then he pulled out a pair of tan khaki shorts from the middle left drawer of the dresser also his boyfriend's clothing. Deciding that he was appropriate attired he walked out into the living room deciding on sitting on the couch in front of the flat screen, and aimlessly flipping through the channels while let a hand wander lewdly over his bare chest.

After fifteen minutes of watching some random football game that was on television he heard a soft knock on the door. Finally, something to distract him from this game. He would never understand what was so fascinating about this American sport. "It's open Hibiki," he called, the model not even noticing that he had left the shorts he wore unbuttoned- which might give someone the wrong idea if he were seen like this.

"Yo, Loke," the blond haired editor said as he walked into the apartment, and closing the door softly behind him he made his way to the main living area. His cheeks heating up instantly as he saw Loke sitting on the couch shirtless, with his pants open, and not to mention his skin looked flush. "Alright so where is that manuscript?" Hibiki asked.

Dull blue eyes looked up at the man that now stood beside the couch, "it's on the coffee table near my feet," the model answered easily, placing his arms behind his head as he lay on the plush couch. "I'll tell Gray ya stopped by whenever he get's back. I don't even know what he is doing, so it could be awhile," he murmured.

Hibiki grinned lightly trying to hide the blush that spread across his cheeps, "Thanks," he said, walking over to the coffee table near the end of the couch, and retrieving the stapled book of paper. "Now to get back to the office before Juvia destroys the place. Thanks again, Loke," he said before leaving as quickly as he had come.

-x-

"Happy birthday, nii-chan," the blue haired girl that Gray had met at the mall earlier said, holding the nicely wrapped present out to her brother. The two girls ending up in a booth at the Mongolia Grill with Wendy's older brother. The host currently on his break from work, so she just decided to drop by to give him her gift.

The host just smiled at his adopted younger sister running a hand through her hair before he gracefully to the present from her. "Wonder what it could be?" he asked himself, looking at Charle and Wendy suspiciously, and both girls just gave him pleasant smiles. Tearing the wrapping paper away from the present his eyes widened as he saw the contents, "H-How did you get this Wendy? You're not old enough to buy one of these books," he said.

Charle sighed slouching in her seat now, "Don't worry Natsu I bought it for her. She knew you liked the author, so she wanted to get it for you. I don't understand why you would read such a vulgar novel, but I guess it is every girls dream apart from mine, and along with every gay man out there," she said bluntly. "We even ran into the author outside the mall, and had him sign it for you," she said.

The pink haired host otherwise known as Natsu just stared at the two girls eyes wide, "You are the best little sis ever, Wendy," he said, grinning from ear to ear, and leaning across the table to plant a slobbery kiss on the side of her cheek, and he chuckled as she made a small shriek. "Thanks Wendy this is the perfect gift- now I wanna get off work, so I can start reading this," he said.

Wendy just smiled at him brightly, "Your welcome nii-chan," she said, and then something popped into her head, "Oh yeah Mr. Fullbuster told me to tell you happy birthday," she said, the three going on to talk about the book, the author, and what they were having for dinner later that night, but for Natsu it was a good birthday indeed.

-x-

Ending A/N:

Holy crap this is the longest chapter in this fic, so I hope I get more reviews. I am sorry for the out of characterness of this story, but it is fanfiction so it won't be perfect as you can probably tell. Also I am probably going to extend Gray/Loke story to about thirty chapters, so I just thought I would let you know. I do have to thank everyone that has reviewed my stories, so THANK YOU!

Yes, I realize Loke is a horn dog in this story but it feels right with him because he is a playboy, so that is why there is a lot of fluff in this story-bad Loke! One of the games the Hibiki/Gray game will be changed to a threesome pairing consisting of Hibiki/Gray/Midnight. I just like midnight, so I wanted to in cooperate him into one of the pairings, but if you have another pairing you would like to see him with let me know. I also know that Natsu and Wendy are of no relation in the anime, but I figured those two would make a good brother sister combo, so there ya go. Sorry to all of the Juvia fans out there, but I am keeping her OCD of stalking Gray in this story, and in next chapter she will show up along with Lucy, and Gray strips a crap load. This will also be the first chapter with complete lemon, too! I hope you guys are really enjoying this story, and I hope to get more reviews that is why I made the chapter much longer. I feel bad for Hibiki I was going to make him relieve Loke, but that would have been mean of me to do. That is Gray's job. I will also be updating my Bleach version the Game, so keep an eye out for that. By the way this chapter was over 5000 words long- I feel so happy!

PLEASE REVIEW!

~Blackblade444


	5. Spirit Game: Sekkusu::

Spirit Game: Chapter Five: Sekkusu

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters.

-x-

He was in a cheerful mood as he walked up to the condo he shared with Loke and the reason being- he had survived the mall. Several bags from the stores he had visited wrapped around his wrists, and most of them being for his orange haired lover. The contents of the bags remaining unknown but if you had to guest they had to be birthday presents for Loke. Reaching into his pocket after setting down some of the bags he reached for his keys. Pulling said ring of keys from his pocket he unlocked the door, picked up the bags, and used his right foot to fully open the door, "Loke," he called as he entered their humble abode.

A dark blue brow quirked up in curiosity as he received no response which was odd. Maybe Loke was just asleep on the couch like he usually was when Gray always came home from work. Shrugging his shoulders he made his way down the entry hall, passing the living room which seated a fifty-two inch flat screen, a glass coffee table, and two blue plush couches. The condo itself being made a four bedroom and two baths, so he just went down the hall that led to one of the unused guestrooms, and opening the door he set the bags down before walking back out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Loosening the tie around his neck he made his way towards the living room again, and as he entered the very large room he smirked as he saw Loke lying on the couch. The model wearing his clothing which he found amusing, but he wore no shirt revealing that creamy skin. Loke lying on his back with one hand near the hem of the boxers he wore-obviously not accomplishing what he had set out to do before falling asleep and the other arm was carelessly tossed over his face. A sly smirk crossed the novelist's face as he made his way to the couch in the left side of the room that the orange haired male was lying on, and that sly smirk turned mischievous as he got down on his knees in front of the couch, and thankfully Loke's head was turned so his face was facing the couch, and he let his tongue lick along the outer shell of his ear.

His dark blue brows furrowed as his attempt at waking his boyfriend failed as the man had not responded. Lifting his head up and away from Loke's an agitated expression crossed the dark haired man's face, and deciding on doing something a little more drastic he slipped the tie from around his neck tossing it to the ground, and he quickly unbuttoned the dress shirt he was wearing allowing it to open fully, but he didn't remove it. Grinning lightly now he stood up to his feet before deciding on straddling Loke's waist, or as much as he could get on the man's waist seeing as the were on the couch- which meant one of his legs dangled off the couch.

"Loke," Gray husked out, the words going directly into the model's ear as the novelist had leaned down to where his lips were at the other's ear. He smirked letting his tongue dart out to lick along that creamy column of flesh before he covered the vein in Loke's neck giving it a soft nip. He chuckled as it got a response out of his slumbering lover.

Loke turned his head away from the couch to where it was looking directly at Gray, and after a moment those dark blue eyes opened. "O-Oh hey babe," Loke mumbled, sleep mixed in with his voice as he spoke. His eyes however, went wide as he felt something hard roll into his hips, and a stifled moan managed to pass his lips. "Someone's a little hard, no?" the model asked, chuckling as a pout caressed Gray's face."What's the occasion, babe? Usually I'm the one who has to start molesting you," he said.

The dark haired man above him just groaned, "Well, I'm horny and I know as sure as my hair is blue that you're horny twenty-four seven. Besides, think of it as a little reward for not following me earlier like you usually do," Gray said, letting his lips go back to ravaging that creamy neck, and his hands began to wander down that pale creamy chest.

"M-Mhm, you always know how to make me feel good huh, kitten?" the model asked, shifting his body slightly, so now the both of them were in a sitting up position, and before Gray had any chance to protest he found his arms securely wrapped around the orange haired male's waist, and he suddenly found himself moving down the hall with Loke carrying him. Soon enough Gray found himself on his back on their king sized bed, and that his shirt had been forcefully removed, and when he looked at Loke he noticed that somewhere along the way his boyfriend had lost the shorts, and the black boxers he wore slid down his hips a bit.

Wrapping his arms around Loke's neck he brought the orange haired male down locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss momentarily Gray just chuckled, "I can do more then make you feel good, Loke," he said, letting his hand push the boxers down, and he let his gingers curl around Loke's erection, "I can make you feel amazing," he said, finishing his previous statement. However, Loke didn't get the chance to respond as he lips were attached to his boyfriend's seconds later.

Blue eyes slid shut and a tongue literally pried the novelist's mouth open allowing the appendage to explore the wet cavern. A low throaty moan exchanged between the two as tongues engaged in a sensual dance, and once of Loke's hands had already loosened Gray's belt sliding it off easily. Breaking the kiss he latched his lips onto his lover's neck allowing his tongue to run over the column of flesh that was now exposed to him. "G-Gray…just like that," he moaned against the man's neck, covering Gray's hand with his own as the man below him stroked his throbbing member.

"Get up," the blue haired male ordered, shifting his body so he was sitting up now, and he let his hand fall from Loke's erection. The orange haired model looking slightly confused as he backed away from the edge of the bed allowing for Gray to stand up. Gray just chuckled as he saw the small pout play across his lover's lip, but he quickly did away with his own pants and boxers. "Come here, Loke," he said, beckoning to the model with his index finger. Loke just stared at his boyfriend with a mesmerized look on his face as he made he way back to the now sitting Gray, and he let out a very manly squeak as he was pushed onto the bed- with Gray straddling his waist his erection already pressed up against Gray's ass.

Loke threw his head back leaning on his arms for support as he felt the man on top of him roll his hips into his throbbing member. "G-Gray….nngh," the model moaned, at this reaction the novelist just smirked. Rolling his hips once more he leaned his head down allowing his lips to brush along Loke's clavicle. "F-Fuck," he heard his lover say between labored breaths. Seeing as he was liking the reactions he was getting Gray continued to lay kisses down the model's chest, and veering off to the right he let his tongue come out to tease a nipple, and bringing the nub to hardness as he closed his mouth around it-nipping it lightly. "S-Such…agh…d-damn tease," Loke said through a stifled moan.

"I'd never tease you, Loke," Gray said as he lifted his head back up momentarily, and letting his tongue lick around the outer shell of the man's ear earning him a shudder. "Now I want ya to scoot back, and then I can tease you real good," he husked into the orange haired male's ear, momentarily allowing his teeth to graze across an ear lobe before his lips began to ravage that muscular neck. Loke tried to scoot back the best he could compensating for Gray's weight on him, and after a minute he felt his back hit the headboard , and spreading his legs a bit he slid down bringing his lover down with him as he did so, and now Gray rested between his legs.

"Ahhh," the model moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he felt Gray's lips go back to making their way down his chest, and the hand teasing his nipples wasn't really helping either. The novelist smirking as he kissed down those finely trimmed orange hairs that led to his goal, and his tongue teasing the man's navel earning him another low moan. Deciding to tease his lover a bit more he moved his head away from Loke's already leaking erection to allow his teeth to nip along the man's inner thighs. This earned him a moan mixed with aggravation, "Babe, can ya just suck m-!" he, however didn't get the chance to finish as a very loud moan spilled from his lips- the feeling of something wet licking from the base of his erection all the way to the tip. Soon his member was engulfed in an intense heat of his lover's mouth, and his hand shot down to entangle itself in those finely spiked blue locks. "S-So good," he moaned, pressing down on Gray's head forcing the younger man to take more of Loke's member into his mouth.

He felt in pure bliss as he felt his lover's tongue wrap around his member as his head bobbed up and down. The pleasure reaching its peak as Gray decided it was high time for him to take Loke all the way into his mouth, and he shrugged off the gag reflex as Loke's member hit the back of his throat. Pulling away from the member entirely Gray just returned to his position of straddling the model's hips. "Can't let ya come yet, Loke," the dark blue haired male said, and without any type of preparation Gray just sat back allowing the orange haired male's member to enter him. Gray cringing in pain a bit as he seated himself fully on Loke, and he laced his hands on the model's chest, "Nhnn," he moaned lowly, riding his orange haired lover.

Blue eyes literally winded as he felt gray wrap around him, and that oh so pleasuring heat surrounded his member. Loke placing his hands on Gray's hips helping the blue haired male rock back and forth on his member. "F-Fuck, y-you feel really good," Loke hummed lightly, pulling the man atop him down for a searing kiss. Breaking the kiss after a minute he looked at Gray, whom seemed to mutter out the word 'faster' so he obliged, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

"F-FASTER LOKE!" Gray moaned, burying his face into the man's neck as he was literally pounded into. "Nngh…h-harder…aha," he moaned, but they were muffled by Loke's neck. Loke on the other hand had picked up the pace once more striking Gray's prostate in the process, "FUCK! NNGH SO GOOD!" he moaned loudly, his teeth biting down into the man's neck. "I-I'M GOING TO-AHHHHHHH!" his sentence was cut short as everything suddenly went black around him, and he wrenched his head away from Loke's neck, throwing it back in pure bliss, and his seed basically covering Loke's lower abdomen. Soon after coming off his high Loke released inside of him, and Gray just fell atop the model tiredly. "You've still got it, Loke," he chuckled, placing kisses along the man's neck- their bodies firmly caked in layers of sweat causing the novelist's hair to loose that natural spiky style and his air just fell across his face.

"You bet I do but it was still amazing as always," the model chuckled lightly, nipping at the right ear that was exposed to him. "I think we should clean up now," he murmured.

-x-

Loke now found himself sitting back on the blue plush couch in the living room watching the evening news. Why he was watching the news he had no idea, but Gray was still asleep from their previous activities, and he was bored. Te model deciding that he was to fend for himself tonight he settled on a bowl of Lucky Charms. "I still say that guy looks like a girl," he muttered glaring lightly at the television as the entertainment segment came on, and in said news were the new American models that had arrived a couple hours earlier.

Hearing the door of their bedroom open the orange haired male cocked his head to the side, and the silver spoon still dangled from his lips. Coming down the hall was a very disheveled looking Gray, who only decided on putting on a pair of clean boxers, "Mornin' Sleeping Beauty," Loke said, after he had placed the spoon back in the bowl of cereal.

"What're you doing out here, Loke? It's kind of upsetting to wake up alone after having some mind blowing sex," the dark haired male stated, bluntly. His coal hued eyes narrowing as they zeroed in on the orange haired male sitting on the couch, "For that for the next couple of hours you shall become my personal pillow," Gray declared, stumbling over towards the couch before unceremoniously falling on top of Loke.

"H-Hey," Loke stammered, managing to place the bowl of cereal on the coffee table before he was forced to a lying down position on the couch, and then he was met with a face full of tan skin seconds later. "I'm sorry I didn't stay with ya. It's just that I can't sleep after something like that, and you have know this for how long?" the model asked, he got a response but it was muffled by the said model's neck.

Finally, raising his head away from his lover's neck those coal hued eyes just locked onto wide blue hued ones. "What are you watching anyways?" he asked, turning his head a fraction of an inch to look at the television, "Don't tell me you're watching the news, Loke? The entertainment reel no less," he sighed, Gray turning his attention back to Loke's face, "Don't let those new models get the best of you," the novelist said, pecking the orange haired male on the lips quickly.

"I'm not letting them get to me," Loke said, absentmindedly running a hand through those gravity defying dark blue spikes. A soft knock at their door catching both of their attentions, and being the one able to walk towards the door Gray grunted as he stood up. The novelist walking slowly to the door that led into their apartment, and letting out a yawn he turned the knob slowly.

Coal hued eyes just looked over the man that stood in his doorway, "Can I help you?" he asked, tiredly. He being more aware by now just looked the man over. The man's dim scarlet eyes emulating the same confusion as he looked at Gray. Gray on the other hand just stared at how weird the man looked- two toned haired starting with short, spiky, and cropped dark brown hair, and then another hue of white hair reaching to his shoulders. He also happened to notice that three red beads were tied some of the white strands together that ran along the side of the man's face. A black wristband studded in silver spikes around his left wrist, the man wearing a loose fitting sleeveless black shirt, a very pale sash around his waist that held the loose fitting black pants up.

A wary expression crossed in what Gray could describe as 'beautiful' man's face he just sighed. His coal hued eyes drifting lower noticing that the man's right hand was rifling through his pocket, and sure enough he pulled out a piece of paper, "I'm sorry to intrude upon personal time, but I'm new here…or rather to this country, and a Ms. Erza Scarlet said that I could crash here because she would in her words, 'put you through endless hell' if you didn't. I'm supposed to be looking for a 'Loke' but it seems I have the wrong place…maybe," he said, that tired undertone making his voice sound softer then it would have.

Gray just growled as he stared at the piece of paper the man held in his hands- the nerve of that woman. Finally composing himself he let his eyes lock back onto dull scarlet ones, and he let out a long sigh before speaking, "No, you're at the right place Loke is inside. How long does 'she' want you to stay here?" he asked, not trying to sound rude.

Sensing the disapproval from the shorter man in front of him the man just dipped his head in apology, "I'm really sorry about this I thought she had talked to Loke about it, but I guess she didn't. I could always find somewhere else to stay if I would be a hindrance to the both of you," he said politely.

More then surprised by this man's politeness he guessed he could overlook this one indiscretion, "No it's okay you can stay here. Loke always likes having people over to talk with, but if he drives you up the wall…well you've been warned," Gray said, turning on his heels to walk back into the apartment, and the entire time he had not even noticed the clothing he had been wearing.

A ghost of a smile crossed the man's lips as he received the open invitation and picking up his duffle bag having left the rest of his things with his manager he walked into the apartment feeling a bit hesitant at first. Quirking a thin black brow a question popped into mind, "I never got your name," he said.

The novelist let a small chuckle slip his lips, "It's Gray. Your name would be?" the dark haired male asked, continuing his short strides down the hall.

"Midnight," the man answered tiredly, lugging the large black duffel bag over his right shoulder.

Hearing the man's name made Gray do a double take over his shoulder, "As in 'Midnight', one of the new models from America?" he asked incredulously.

"Correct," was all the novelist got in reply.

-x-

Hearing the two men enter the living room Loke merely tipped his head back to look upside down at the two, "Who is that Gray?" the orange haired model asked, eyes focusing in on Midnight. The model letting out mild grunt as his lover resettled himself into his lap. "You really think that is appropriate when we have a guest?" Loke asked, "Hop you remember to get dressed next time before you answer the door too," he murmured.

Gray blushed standing up and walking away from the two, but he stopped himself as he passed the other model. "You can put your bag in the guest room in the second hall, and the room is the second door on the left. Loke this is Midnight one of the new models from America and supposedly Erza said he is staying with us for a couple of days, so don't try to drive him up the wall," with that, the novelist pretty much ran into their bedroom.

"Pleasure to meet you," the dark brown haired man stated, in that same tired manner. Midnight walking across the living room to seat himself in the loveseat near the backdoor that led onto the balcony. "I should thank the both of you for letting me stay here, and I will talk with Erza-san, tomorrow about this whole not telling either of you about your new house guest situation," he stated coolly.

Shifting his body to where he was sitting up now Loke just gave the other model a coy grin, "Don't worry about it I really don't mind. I'm Loke by the way," the orange haired model said, chuckling a bit. "Anyway, let me be the first one to welcome you to Japan," he said, "Of course there is a price that you have to pay for staying at my humble abode," he said, a devious grin sliding onto his face.

Midnight simply looked confused tilting his head to the side, "I wasn't aware there was ay price, but if I must compensate you in some way I'm willing to do so," he answered, Suddenly, his scarlet eyes slid closed and his body went ridged which caused Loke to perk up a bit more.

"Midnight?" the model said, reaching over and nudging the American model on the shoulder light, and when he received no response he just shrugged his shoulders.

About three or four minutes later Midnight jumped back to his wakeful state a small yawn slipping from parted lips, and his scarlet eyes refocused on Loke who just stared at him. "I'm really sorry about that. I have suffered from Narcolepsy since I was a young child, so forgive me if I suddenly fall asleep on you- it's not that I want to…it happens on it's own, Now what was this price again?" he asked.

"Don't worry about the price I was just pulling your leg, and about the Narcolepsy thing that really kind of sucks," Loke said, smiling a bit as he saw the other model's face fall. "Anyway, it is getting kind of late so I think we should call this a night for today," Loke said, standing up from the couch and stretching his arms behind his head once he stood up. "I guess you'll be coming to work with me in the morning, so be prepared for my usual morning greeting at about nine o'clock.

Midnight simply let a small chuckle pass his lips as he stood from his seat as well, "Good night to you then," the dark haired model said, waving lazily as he picked up his duffle bag, and he disappeared down the hall.

Loke waved at the man's retreating back, "This should be really interesting," he said, smiling deviously as he walked back to his bedroom to pounce on his unsuspecting Gray once more.

-x-

Ending A/N:

Here is the newest chapter of this story, and Midnight has made his appearance. I know I said something about Lucy and Juvia making their appearances, but suddenly this chapter had a sudden change of direction. I hope you guys like this chapter too.

Now about the lemon it has been awhile since I've actually typed one, so I'm not sure if it was nosebleed worthy or not. Basically Gray seduced Loke, and Loke liked that very much. When Midnight made his appearance it was around eight o'clock when he showed up, so that explains the time difference. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!

~Blackblade444


	6. Chapter Six: Machigai::

Spirit Game: Chapter Six: Machigai

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters.

-x-

He hummed to himself quietly as he ironed his white dress shirt for work, and he paused momentarily to scratch at his pair chest. He was home alone as he had taken Wendy to school earlier, and now he was just getting ready for work later that night. It usually took him about an hour to get everything ready for work, and seeing as it was noon, and his shift didn't start till five he had some time to kill.

Turning off the iron he sat it down on the board and picked up the nice crisp white shirt. Inspecting his work he finally nodded seeming impressed by his work, and he walked back down the hall from the laundry room back to his room. Natsu set the shirt down with the black dress slacks on his bed, and then he walked over to his closet deeming it time to finally get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later he was walking down in the hall in clean clothes. The pink haired man wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans, a tight fitting white shirt that had "Suck It" written across it in red and black spray paint, and slipping on a pair of flip flops and on his way towards the door he grabbed the book Wendy had gotten him on his birthday.

A small smirk on his face as he carried the book at his side, and the only reason he was bringing it with him was because he heard that the author was having a book signing for that particular book later in the day. He just hoped that it was before his shift started, and a small scowl settled over his face. He was jealous a bit all because Wendy got to meet the author, and he didn't a small pout on his lips now.

As he made his way out the door he grabbed the keys to his car, and after hearing a small thud signaling the door was shut. The pink haired male descended the stairs away from his apartment, and making his way to the car. Now all he had to do was figure out which bookstore Gray was doing his signing at.

-x-

Giggling and squealing was heard all around him as a line of girls and some guys made line that went all the way out the door. Each of his 'supposed' fans carrying about two of his latest novels in hand, and it was surprising that they were selling so quick seeing as it had only been on the shelves for a couple of days. The book in question titled, _Twisted._

One book after another and the day seemed to be dragging on and on. Looking down at his cell phone that was on the table he noticed that it was only noon. Picking up his pen once again he signed the book that was just placed on the table.

After about thirty minutes he finally looked up to see after about signing twenty or thirty books the line was finally, or rather almost gone. Only about ten to fifteen people still in line when he looked up. Gray signing those books rather quickly and doing his best to ignore the flirtatious remarks from male and female alike.

"YES I FINALLY FOUND YA!" the novelist who was resting his head on the table looked up when he heard the rather obnoxious and loud remark. Those cola hued eyes glancing at the man that made his way to the table. Pink hair well that was a new one, Gray thought. The pink haired man slamming the book down on the table, and the blue haired novelist just stared at him as he watched the man's personality change in a split second. "C-Could you…uh…sign this? I'm kind of a big fan of yours," he said, shyly this time, Gray catching the faint hint of a blush on the man's cheeks.

A light chuckle slipping from his lips, "Kind of a fan? Man I must be losing much touch if you're only kind of a fan," Gray teased, reaching forward with his hand he slid the book to him, and opened it to the cover page. "Who am I making this out too?" he asked.

Natsu's blush deepened a bit, "Well I have to admit I am a big fan of yours. My name is Natsu Dragneel," he murmured, the pink haired man acting totally out of usual character in front of the other.

Gray smiled slightly as he signed the book with ease, and rather quickly. "Here ya go, Natsu. Hope you enjoy reading it," the dark blue haired novelist said, a now wicked smirk on his lips. He watched as Natsu began walking away from the table, and he could tell even from where he sat that the man was smiling. If he was as big as a fan as he said he was then why not get to know this super fan. "Hey Natsu," the pink haired man stopping in his tracks to turn around to face him, "I was wondering do you want to have lunch with me? I am about done here and I'm kind of hungry and since you're a fan…" he trailed off there. "Besides there is a sandwich shop around the corner, so if you want to grab a bite to eat with me…"

"A-Ah, sure," was all Natsu could say. That was completely opposite of what his mind was telling him, though. His thoughts running along the lines of showing Gray what kind of a man he really was- instead of this shy wimp he was being now. He didn't bother turning around as he heard the rustling of papers, the pushing back of a chair, and after a moment he felt hot breath on the back of his neck.

"Let's go then," he heard gray husk, a shiver running down Natsu's spine.

-x-

Loke on the other hand was relaxing in a hot tub, and the only reason he was doing so was because he had a couple o minutes to himself between shoots. The orange haired model along with the rest of the crew was doing a photo shoot at the brand new water park, Fantasia. He wasn't the only one in the hot tub. Not sitting to far off to his right, and with his head leaning against the edge of the hot tub was, Midnight.

"Enjoying your first day on the job working for her evil highness, Erza Scarlet?" the orange haired model asked, sitting up slightly, and peering over the rims of his sunglasses.

A dull crimson eye opened slowly, "She is not one to mess around is she? I mean we've only been here for a couple of hours, and I already want to crawl back into bed," Midnight murmured. A wet pale hand slowly running through his black hair.

He chuckled at the comment, "Yea I can't argue with you there my friend. Just think we still have four more hours of hell to-"

"Now this would be a good place for a shot with you two in it," speak of the devil. Both models opening their eyes to stare up at Erza. The scarlet haired woman standing in front of the hot tub with her hands on her hips, and she wore a simple red and black bikini – dressed for a day at a water park. "Sorry boys but this is too much of a good shot to pass up, and since you're both here let's get you into position," she hummed.

Midnight simply looked confused and Loke sighed, "How do you want us to pose 'Mrs. I lie about giving my models a break, and work them to death'?" the orange haired male asked, slipping the sunglasses off his face, and setting them on the edge of the hot tub.

She simply grinned at the though she was having. "This shoot is for a gay magazine, no? Let's exploit the fact that you're both gay, and have some fun with it. If you don't agree with me I don't care because one way or the other you will not be leaving this spot until it is done. Do I hear any objections?" Erza asked, both models shaking their head, "Good," she said. "Here is how this thing is going to go. Loke put your arms up on the edge of the tub, and lean back on them. Next Midnight I want you to straddle Loke's waist, and lean forward resting one hand on his chest and the other hand goes to the back of Loke's head, and I want you to pull his hair pushing his head back. After that simply lean your head forward, and let your lips barely brush against Loke's neck," she instructed.

Grunting the orange haired model leaned back on his elevated arms as instructed, and those dark blue eyes closed for a moment trying to ignore the fact that both he and Midnight were practically naked. Loke trying his best to restrict a moan as he felt Midnight's crotch brush against his very sensitive member. Sadly, though, a small moan that was more like a whimper slipped from his lips.

"Looks like someone is getting all hot and bothered," Erza chuckled, the woman lifting up her hand, and signaling one of the many photographers to come over to her.

Midnight was what kept Loke from responding, and yet another moan a little bit louder this time slipped from his lips. He had forgotten how he found it kinky to have his hair pulled, and man was the man on top of him good- just the right grip to get him hard. The pale man letting a small smirk play on his lips as he felt something poke him in the thigh. Resting his other hand on Loke's chest he then leaned his head forward allowing his lips to barely brush against the creamy skin of the orange haired male's neck.

The sound of the camera going off could be clearly heard going off from behind them. After about five minutes of being stuck in that position the camera finally stopped. "Alright guys I'll let you get back to your break now," Erza said, "If you two plan on having sex make sure you move to a different area in the park," the scarlet haired woman added, as she walked away.

He let out a sigh those dark blue eyes narrowing, so now he was glaring at Midnight. "I really hate that woman. Look at what she made you do to me," he whine, pointing down at his very obvious erection. The orange haired model pushing himself onto the edge of the hot tub after Midnight had removed himself from his lap.

"I was just doing my job, Loke. Can you really blame me for finding out that one of your kinks was having your hair pulled, and getting a boner as a cause of that?" the crimson eyed model asked, sardonically. Midnight climbing out of the shallow tub and the black and white haired male stretched his arms above his head as he began to walk away.

"Of course I can blame you for giving me a boner, and now you have to do something about it," Loke complained following after the narcoleptic.

-x-

Jeallel really didn't like the fact that Erza had him posing in such a compromising potion with his twin brother of all people. The twins of the modeling agency posing for he didn't exactly know what these photos were for. The two in the large wave pool in the center of the park. Both in the shallow end of the wave pool, and it was so shallow to where the waves barely reached up to their waist. Jeallel felt a little exposed as well as he was the only one wearing a bright blue and black Speedo while Mystogun got to wear the matching swim trunks.

The only way to tell who was who was by looking at the matching tattoos under their eyes. Currently, Mystogun was resting between his legs, his left arm curled under Jeallel's left calf muscle, his head resting on his older brother's abdomen head turned to the side, and his right hand was splayed on the other's chest a bit to close to a sensitive spot.

"Awe, you guys look so cute together!" Lucy said, giggling madly as she snapped the shots. The bubbly blond having been assisting Erza all day with the shoots. Several photographers from different agencies were hired on by the scarlet haired woman to help with the shoot.

He rolled his brown eyes at the comment, "Please just take the pictures so we can be done, Lucy-san," the older said, tiredly. He noticed Mystogun stir and he looked down to see his brother staring at him with a bored expression on his face, but he knew that expression had a hidden meaning underneath it.

Lucy just grinned as she snapped the last couple of shots, and letting the cameral fall down onto her chest the camera held up by a strap around her neck she grinned. "Alright we just have one more pose to do and we're done," she said, cheerily.

The twins sat up Mystogun moving to the side of his brother, and Jeallel ruffled his hair affectionately. Both listening as the blond haired woman gave them instructions on the next pose, and that was when Jeallel literally blew a gasket. "I am not doing that to my own brother," he growled.

"Nii-san, we have too, "he heard Mystogun say quietly.

"Mystogun is right Jeallel-kun. If you don't do this I have to tell Erza, and I don't want to be in front of her when she blows up, and tries to kill me," Lucy said a scared expression on her face now. She grinned when she saw the blue haired male give a sigh of defeat, "Alrighty then into position you two," she said.

Reluctantly Jeallel laid down partial on his back, his right arm going on her his head and propping it up, one leg crossing over the other, and he had his left arm placed complacently on his stomach. Now for the awkward part. He felt Mystogun drape himself over his side, his brother's head resting on the crook of his neck, his fingers pulling Jeallel's hair, and his left hand going down to the waistband of the Speedo, and he pulled it down slightly. "Relax, Nii-san," Mystogun said, leaning over a bit to place a small kiss on the side of his brother's mouth.

"Mystogun don't do that, here!" Jeallel hissed, to his surprise the younger just gave him a small grin before settling back into place. The two could hear Lucy giggle as she moved around them snapping shots at all the right angels.

"WOW LOOK WE HAVE TWINCEST GOING ON!" the twins paled at the comment both falling out of position and Lucy just looked up. Loke was walking towards them with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans he had changed back into, but he was still shirtless. "That was really hot if you ask me," he said, grinning widely.

Lucy cracked a smile as she jumped up to her feet, "Hiya Loke-chan," she said, beaming at the orange haired model. "I thought Erza had you still for another hour or two," she question, but it was more of a statement.

The orange haired model just moved to the side as Jeallel ran at him, "Erza called it a day because its looking like it is going to storm," Loke said, pointing up at the overcast sky. "Anyway I was just coming to say goodbye before I left, so bye. Mystogun please restrain your brother," he said with a wink before he jogged off.

"I'm going to kill him!" Jeallel growled.

"Nii-san, he was just joking you know," the younger twin said, coming over to Jeallel only to wrap his arms around the older's waist, and rest his head on the other's shoulder, 'Let it go," Mystogun cooed.

-x-

The first thought that ran through his mind was, what in the hell had he done? When he had woken up he was not back in his apartment, he was no longer at lunch with that Natsu guy, but he was in bed with said man. His body stiffened as he felt hands trail along his chest idly, and he glared at the owner of said hands, "Shit," he growled.

-x-

Ending A/N:

Sorry for the long wait on this pretty sucky chapter, but it was filler anyway. Yes Gray and Natsu did have sex in this chapter I was just too lazy to write it out, and besides its not even Natsu and Gray story yet! Either way the only story Gray will be seme in is in the Natsu and Gray story, so yea. Yes Gray cheated on Loke, so how do you think Loke will react when he finds out. Guess you will just have to wait until next chapter.

Mystogun/Jeallel is actually a pairing that I love because it is sort of twincest. I mean basically all the main characters of Fairy Tail could have twins because of the AU universe in the manga, but Jeallel and Mystogun just fit better. I am writing a fic that branches from this one that is Jeallel/Mystogun, so keep an eye out.

Hope you enjoy!

~Blackblade444


	7. Spirit Game: Chapter Seven: Preview

Spirit Game: Chapter Seven: Nani Te Koto

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters, just the plot.

She was humming quietly as she made her way up the flight of stairs that led up to her shared apartment with Natsu. The blonde haired photographer reaching back into her pocket to pull out a set of keys, and all the while she was humming to that little tune she had gotten stuck in her head earlier today.

"Well that sure was a good day of work," she said, a lazy smile spreading across her lips as she pushed the door open to the apartment. Walking over to the hallway table, she set her Nikon camera down, and after making sure the door was locked she made her way to the kitchen. "Natsu, I'm home," she called. Lucy let a sigh fall from her lips as she didn't get a reply back from her pink haired friend, so with a simple shrug of her shoulders she simply went about what she came to do in the kitchen.

Turning around, she opened the fridge and reached in grabbing a can of juice out of it. Although, she stopped about half way as she heard something hit the wall. "What was that?" she asked herself, turning her head, so now she was looking at the door to Natsu's room. Slowly and quietly she shut the door to the fridge, made her way out of the kitchen- juice forgotten, and made her way to the boy's door. Once there, she raised her hand to knock, and when she did all the commotion going on in the room went quiet, "Natsu," she said, a bit of a worried ring to her words.

Before she could say or do anything more, the door swung open revealing a very startled and disheveled looking novelist. His normally spiky blue hair was going every other direction but up, and he looked at Lucy with wide dark blue eyes. Next thing he knew, Lucy was screaming at the top of her lungs. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" the blonde girl screeched.

"Shut up! Stop yelling or you're going to wake him up," Gray hissed, sliding passed the hysteric blonde, and slipping his dress shirt back on. Behind him Lucy seemed to finally quiet down after a moment, and she shut the door to Natsu's room, and the proceeded to turn and give the blue haired novelist a death heated glare. "Now before you start…" whatever else he was about to say was cut off, by none other than Lucy.

The photographer was shaking violently, her hands balled up into fists at her side, and she was biting her lower lip to keep herself from yelling again. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did," Lucy murmured, after what seemed like a never ending silence.

"Well it depends on what you think I did," Gray said, chuckling nervously, trying to throw her off a bit. She was blonde, she couldn't be that smart. Could she?

Lucy stood still for a moment or two before she walked up to him, and promptly slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "Get out of my apartment and never come back. Stay away from Natsu, and you better be thanking God right now that I don't call Loke, and tell him what you did," she said, her voice low and almost a whisper.

He blinked and took a step back, but none the less ended up getting slapped. The novelist now holding his burning cheek with his hand, "Y-You have to believe me Lucy. I didn't mean for it to happen," he said, using that as an excuse to try and defend himself.

Turning her back to him, she let out a small huff, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you still here? I thought I told you to leave," she said, "If I ever see you around Natsu again I will tell Loke…" she paused, turning her head to look at him, "after all I do work with him," she threatened.

Finally realizing there was no way to bargain with her, Gray simply nodded before turning on his heels, and making his escape from the dreaded apartment. When she heard the door click shut, she pulled out her phone, and went through her contact lists. Stopping at the one she wanted to call she simply pressed the send button, and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello…"

-x-

Author's Note:

Long time no see everyone. Well here is a small preview of the next chapter of my Fairy tail fic. bet you all thought I forgot about, and to be honest I haven't. I just haven't been inspired to write any of my fanfics lately. Now I decided, though, that I should pick up on where I left off with all my fanfics, and I decided to start with this one. So here is a small preview of the next chapter of the fic.


End file.
